Dance With The Devil
by FanTyger
Summary: For years, Adrian Fennis has tried to solidify his place as a Teen Titan, and just when an honorary membership is within his reach, a certain thief who looks out for "number one" comes into his world and turns it upside down. When allegiances turn and more enemies come out of the dark, will "Psykik" stand firm with his new team? Set after "Things Change" and "Trouble in Tokyo".
1. Chapter 1

I remember what he had asked me, when I was left alone. He hid all emotion behind that mask, but I heard something in his voice. Something like…excitement? I didn't know then, and I'm not sure if I know now. I still remember when I first met him, and when I first started to live in the dark.

"Psykik, could you…"

I nodded, closing my eyes and reaching out with my mind. I had been a temporary Titan for Raven over the years, and this was my field test to join the Titans. Unlike the Mistress of Dark Magic, I was only blessed with telepathy. This drove me to ask Robin to train me in the martial arts. He did, and with expertise in the art of the sai daggers, I started to solidify my place with the Titans of Jump City.

I heard, no, felt the other minds in the warehouse. They were the minds of flunkies, low-level creeps. Nothing special, but one. High calculating, the workings of a criminal mastermind, but shielded, as if he knew that I was-

I pulled out, looking at the others. "There are at least five lackeys, and one mastermind. I wouldn't underestimate any of them."

Robin nodded, and signaled me to go with Cyborg and Beastboy around the back. On his mental signal, we busted into the warehouse, surprising the minions. While the others tangled with the minions, I searched for the mastermind, reaching out again with my mind. I searched and searched for what seemed to be an eternity, but it was he found me.

I turned to see two red X's. I tried to dodge them, but it was too late. I was soon trapped on the wall, and couldn't break free. My daggers were out of the question, since I couldn't reach the holsters. The mastermind showed his face, well, mask. I glared at the villain in front of me.

"Red X." I said.

He walked towards me, sending more hired muscle to give the other Titans a harder time. I struggled to break free, but it was no use. I looked at the thief, who laughed at my attempts.

"Aw, you can't break free? Good."

"I thought you were a solo act, X. You really need all of this hired muscle?"

Red X got closer, mask close to my face. I opened my mouth to speak, but he put his hand over my mouth, an X serving as a gag.

"Ah-ah-ah. Just in case you're like Raven. Besides, your voice is a bit too..British for my tastes. So what's your power? Eye beams? Some of that magic mumbo-jumbo?"

I looked at a 2x4 behind him, concentrating and hoping, wanting it to fly and strike him. It shook, levitating even, before flying at Red X.

"Or, how about-" He said, before catching the wooden plank. He looked at it, impressed. "Oh-ho! Nice! Telekinesis. Nice try though, Blondie. Any more surprises?"

I could hear the smirk in his voice, like he thought he was invincible. I started to create a mental bolt to rock his mental status, but it was for naught. Starbolts and objects covered in black magical energy flew at us, both projectiles missing their target.

"Looks like that's my cue. Until next time, Blondie."

He jumped from wall to wall, breaking the glass in the skylight with an X and going through, escaping the Titans. Robin and Cyborg pried me free, everyone checking if I was okay. I nodded, and as we left, I wondered why he didn't outright confront the Titans, and went for me.


	2. Chapter 2

"Subject: Red X. Biography..."

I looked at the computer screen in vain. The same information that I had found over the internet was the same information in the Titan database. There had to be something that we were missing, something that-

"What are you doing up?"

I turned to see Robin, arms crossed and standing over me.

"Oh, um, just searching through the databases. I wanted to know more about the thief who attacked us tonight."

"Didn't you know enough about him? You memorized the databases when you started out as a Titan." He chuckled.

I smiled and looked down a bit.

"Maybe, but not this one. Is there any more information about Red X? I mean, I've pulled all I can from the databases and the 'net, but I can't find anymore than that."

Robin looked off to the side, and he saw me notice this. He shook his head, turning around and starting to go back to his room. He stopped at the door.

"I wouldn't search so much for him. If you truly want to find him, you won't. He'll find you."

The doors slid open, and Robin walked through, disappearing. I sighed, looking back at the computer. There had to be something. There was always something...

I looked back, making sure Robin went back to bed with telepathy. My fingers hung anxiously over the keyboard, ready for the deed they were about to do. I hadn't hacked in a long time, and thought I was over that phase in my life. Guess not.

Keys clacked frantically with skill and speed, files whizzing by my eyes like fireflies on drugs. I stopped at Robin's computer files. I hesitated before opening them, feeling the deep crack in trust as I did. I searched through, finding out that Robin used to be Red X (Big shocker there.), and he didn't know any more than I did. I swiftly exited out and left no trace of my being there. I sighed, rubbing my eyes. It was midnight, and the only shops open were those 24-hour mini marts with the sugar-y drinks. The thing I needed.

I pulled on a gray long sleeve shirt and black skinny jeans, flat shoes to mask my footsteps, a gray skull cap to protect my ears from the cold weather. After putting on my jacket and grabbing my wallet, I silently left the tower, using an astral projection to teleport myself away from my new home and into the sleeping city.

"Look at the wannabe Goth."

"Nice blonde hair, loser!"

I had to stop myself from obliterating their minds. Idiots, putting down everyone that wasn't like them. I swiftly made it through them, going into the mini-mart. I got the 64 ounce Caff-Pow!, paying for it and exiting. I took a sip as I walked through the alley to skip another confrontation with the jocks. It was easy, going from the Tower to the city. No one saw me, no one knew. I half expected one of the Titans, Robin actually, to find me.

"A little too easy, huh, blondie?"

My eyes widened as I turned around, seeing Red X. I backed up, ready to throw...my drink at him. I kicked myself mentally for not grabbing my daggers as he held his hands up.

"Whoa, whoa. I'm not here to fight. Actually, I'm here because of you. Looks like you've come back to Wonderland."

"Oh, and I assume you are the Cheshire Cat?" I said, looking around for potential weapons.

"If you want me to be." He replied with a shrug, grin evident in his voice.

"Listen. I don't want to deal with you, so..." I turned to leave.

"I heard you were trying to find me."

I turned around. How would he know that?

"How…?"

"You're not the only one that can hack, _Psykik_. Cute name. Fitting, actually. But, it doesn't have a ring to it. Not like 'Blondie'."

"I'll show you how cute it is when I-"

"When you what? Read my mind? Fling a random object at me? Come on, Psykik. Stop kidding yourself. I'd hit you with an X before you even try."

"Then why are you here? Just to make fun of me?"

"No. I'm gonna show you the fun side to the night. Just meet me at the abandoned night club on Cherry Street."

I rolled my eyes, looking at my drink.

"And what, you're going to be dressed as a…"

I looked back and saw no one. I sighed, sipping my drink and walking towards Cherry Street.


	3. Chapter 3

After I threw away my Caff-Pow! Cup, I looked around, making sure that this was the right place. Creepy, evil-looking, and abandoned would be the words to describe the club where Red X wanted me to meet him. It had taken me twenty minutes to get to this place, and I was uncertain that he was here. I leaned against a mailbox, looking at my watch. Where was he?

"Waiting for me?" his voice came from behind me.

I turned to see not the Red X, but a teen that was taller than me, with jet black hair that covered his right eye, and a skull eye mask with a red X on the forehead that covered his left. His hair had blood red streaks in it, and a smirk on his face. His body was covered in black, with wristbands adorned by X's.

"Obviously. What…?"

"Call me Cross. Don't worry. No one knows you here. Now…" He put an arm around me, grinning. "Shall we go down the rabbit hole?"

"Just don't get too clingy. I might just make you fly against the wall."

He laughed as we walked into the club.

Electronic beats shook the core of my being as we walked down the stairs to a hidden level of the abandoned club.

"I didn't know that this was down here."

"No one knows, actually. Those who do are privileged."

"Then why would you tell me? I'm a Titan. If things go wrong here-"

"No one cares. It's a night club, not a criminal organization. Besides, you're not a Teen Titan here."

"Then what am I?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

X smirked, opening the door to a laser-light rave. Teens from all around partied and danced, planning to go until the sun squelched their stalking of the dark. I looked at X, and he looked at me, still smirking.

"One of us. Ever dance with the Devil?"

(Two Months Later)

"Psykik? Psykik, wake up."

Robin and Cyborg looked at each other, standing outside Psykik's door. Cyborg banged on it again, sighing. It had been weeks, and they hadn't seen Psykik outside of his room unless he was fighting evil, or he was going on a 'nightly sweep' of Jump City.

"Man, where is he?"

"Where is who?"

I saw the two turn around, freaked by my sudden appearance. I smirked at their sudden start.

"Where have you been? We haven't heard from you all day." Robin said.

I shrugged. "So, Raven gets to hang out in her room, but I can't be seen all day? Where's the fairness in that?"

"It's not like that, but Raven's...Raven. You're outgoing, usually in the middle of things, Psyk." Cyborg said.

"I didn't wanna be today."

"Did you just say 'wanna'?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. So?" I asked back, sipping my drink.

"Are you drinking 'Caff-Pow!'?"

"64-ounce. The stuff of kings. Night's falling. I'm gonna do a sweep around Jump City. If you need me, just think."

I walked away, leaving the two confused.


End file.
